Carrie & Artemis Potter
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Artemis Potter comes to attend Chamberlain High with her cousin... Carrie White. While there she shakes everything up and does something nobody ever even thought to do in their lives. She befriended Carrie and brought her out of her shell and.. gave her an extreme makeover! But... Why did Artemis leave England? What will she do to Carrie's tormentors? This AU and Fem-Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**I don't own Carrie or Harry Potter, them and any other characters from the books/movies belong to J.K. Rowling, Stephan King, and Whoever made the movies, I sadly forgot who made them.**

**Any Places named in this story don't belong to me, neither do any songs or poems used in this story.**

**This story is AU and follows very few events that happened in Carrie at certain times, while they did happen, just at different points in time.**

**This is about 2 or 3 days after the Period Incident after Gym Class in Carrie- 2013 Remake, not the original.**

**In the HP universe, it is 1 year after the end of the second wizarding war with Voldemort.**

**Harry Potter is Female in this story, I wasn't planning to make him Female at first but then I thought, Carrie might not be as comfortable around boys as she is girls because The boys are more violent and bully her as much as the Ultra's, while the school just teases her and picks at her, they don't physically bully her. The only ones that bully her physically are the Ultra's bar Sue and Tommy.**

* * *

**Rita Desjardin's P.O.V**

It was a very stressful day, it's been a couple days since the shower room incident with Carrie White and everybody was at a school peprally.

It was a stressful day because not only were the bullying with Carrie getting more out of hand, Carrie seems kind of excited or nervous, more so than usual.

It was a stressful day because somebody had posted a video of Carrie naked and bloody, barelyy covered, freaking out when she had gotten her first period.

I honestly had a suspicion it was Chris Hargenson, which was confirmed when she didn't let The Principal, Her Dad, and I look at her phone to find out to see if really did post the video.

Henry Morton, The Principal, shushed the hall, before talking in an awkward voice.

''Well, Students… Today, I'd like to welcome a new student to our school.'' He announced.

With that being said, a girl marched in with a fierce look on her face as she was arguing with a lady that many of the people in town, myself included, didn't like... Margaret White, a Christian Fanatic, and Carrie's Mother.

* * *

**R & R!**

**Was it Good or Bad, I know I should be writing the next chapter for The Runaway Children and I am, I just couldn't concentrate on it until I got this idea out.**

**Should I continue or Not? I don't care if some of you don't like it, i'll conttinue either way, I hust want your Opinions.**

**For those that interested, The next Chapter of The Runaway Children witll be coming out soon... I think.**

**I have a severe case of writer's block and need to take my time, extremly slow to to get this chapter out without having to start over a lot.**

**Should I make the Outfits for this story on Polyvore or Just leave everybody to their imagination's.**

**Emi Out ;)**

**P.S. Flames and constructive critisism are allowed, give me all your thought on the story. **

**P.P.S. Those that don't read the beginning Author's note at the beginning, this story is for Female Harry and all the characters and universes(STORIES) used are going to be Alternate Universes.**


	2. 2 Sides Of The Same Coin

**(Disclaimer on Chapter 1)**

Artemis's P.O.V

When I woke this morning, I was screaming and had tears running down my eyes as my cousin, Carrie White tried to wake me from my nightmare.

It was about all the deaths i've seen throughout the years and old fears I used to have, even hidden ones i'd buried to the very back of my mind.

I wiped my tears and turned to Carrie with an apologetic and sad smile as I waved away her concerns and reassured that I was alright, but I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

* * *

**I sighed as my aunt, Margaret White, talked my ear off on the way to the school gym. I was tired enough from my nightmare earlier this morning and didn't need her preaching about how I was going to hell because I wasn't dressing modestly. She already poisoned Carrie with her overly religious self and I don't want to hear any of that bullshit so early in the morning. **

Sure, I believed in God and went to church_(Despite my Witch status) _and I followed the religion , but she takes it too far. She's just another aunt petunia and the only reason I was staying at her house was so I could help Carrie and wait until Kreacher finished remodeling one the Potter Safe houses across town, where the richer people live.

Anyway, since the 2nd Wizarding War ended last year, I collected my inheritance from Gringotts, paid the fees for breaking in, then bought myself an entirely new wardrobe in both wizarding and mundane clothes.

Today, I decided to go for a slight bohemian look and wore Vera Moda stretchy short shorts; a Cobalt Blue, ModCloth Boho Mid-length Sleeveless Castle Tour Tunic, with a squared neckline and fitted waist and an intricate design crocheted on the tunic; a Bohemian Michael Stars Kate Woven Design Belt; a White ModCloth Boho Sleeveless Biking Through Florence Vest, it was crocheted and embellished; a Boho Chic Romantic Colorful Beaded Pendant, The pendant has a remarkable cameo at the center which is hand painted in beautiful colors on a unique texture. This cameo is encircled with a symmetric row of beautiful stones in two sizes and shades. This is set in a intricately worked metalwork base which is surrounded on its outer edge by another row of beautiful opaque stones. The chain holding the pendant is adorned with stones, a beautiful flower and metal leaves with details; a Brown Alexandra Beth Designs Druzy Wrap Bracelet with brown cotton, titanium plated bezel-set and a lobster clasp closure; Bacio 61 Women's Bairo Wedge-Jungle, it ha inch straw wedge with a braided detail at the top, olive suede straps including an adjustable strap for the ankle, in the center of the sandal it is embellished with strips of suede and real feathers, and a green sole; lastly, I wore a Black and White Tribal Print Backpack with a Faux Brown Leather Trim.

When Margaret and I finally got the gym, I heard the Principal announcing me.

''Well, Students… Today, I'd like to welcome a new student to our school.''

As I walked in, I had a fierce look on my face and quickly turned to face my aunt.

''Will please shut up, I'm not your child, you don't have any power over me, how I dress is my business and when my house is finished getting ready, i'll take Carrie with me and she'll see the amazing things the world has come up with, without you there to destroy her spirit.'' I sneered before turning back to the Principal with a smile on my face as I stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, Principal Morton, it seems I was just on time.'' I said.

He nodded nervously at me and I grinned crookedly. '_It seems Henry is a little scared around me' _I thought with a smirk.

"do you mind if I say some words before we all go to class in a few, Mr. Morton?'' I asked.

He nodded and stepped aside for me and I moved in front of the podium.

"Hello, my new fellow classmates, as you have noticed I am a new student, my name is Artemis Dorea Potter, I'm 18, I come from England, I was wondering if you'd like to ask me a few questions now, so I don't get mobbed or something.'' I told them.

"Why did you leave England?'' A girl with Lightly Tanned skin, Brown eyes, and Long Blonde hair. She asked me with curiosity, but it was a touchy subject so I twitched a little bit.

"I left because I was tired of the way I was being treated and decided I needed a change of scenery." I told her.

"How do you know the christian freaks mother?'' A girl with Lightly Tanned skin, Red/Auburn hair, and brown eyes, asked rudely.

I obviously realized that she was Chris Hargensen, one of Carrie's main tormentors.

I smirked down at her, a twinkle in my eye.

"I know her because Margaret White is my aunt on my mother's side of the family, making Carrie my cousin, let's just say I heard some _interesting_ things about this little town and its people from Carrie, so let me tell you something." I said, jumping off the stage and stalking towards Chris and getting in her face.

"I'm here to be with my cousin and I don't get bullied, i've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Don't fucking push me, because I have this saying and it's what I live by." I told her in a deathly quiet voice, that traveled through the quiet gym.

"You mess with my family, then you're messing with me. So let me tell you, mess with me and i'll give you a good old english ass whooping." I threatened before walking up the bleachers towards Carrie, who had small, barely noticeable tears in her eyes.

I gave her a hug and she stood before leading me out the gym and to my first class of the day, Math.

As we walked there, we crossed arms and we gave each other this stare and I knew what was happening before I even felt the bindings.

Carrie and I had a soul bond with each other… Not romantically, but in a familiar way that recognised me as the sister/mother and Carrie as the sister.

While we may be as different as can be, we were already the same in a way because we were to sides of the same coin.

* * *

**R & R everybody, what did you think of this chapter? It may not be long and I spent forever typing it up but, i'm trying my best, I might need a beta for both my stories because my inspiration gets a little bit lower each day and if I possibly had some help, maybe I could update quicker. **

**If anybody is interested in the position, don't be afraid to PM me and we'll figure something out.**

**Is there anything you want to happen next in this story, twists and turns, anything that even comes to mind, tell me and i'll work it into the story.**

**While reviewing, give anything you got, negative or positive, i'll take it into consideration because anything you say is bad i'll work to fix.**

**I hope this chapter is to everybody's liking!**

**Emi Out!**


	3. First Day

**(Disclaimer on Chapter 1)**

**Hey Everybody, Sorry for not updating it was difficult to write this chapter but not only that, I've started school and it wasn't even three weeks in and they're preparing us for the End of Year tests, I understand having us ready but why are you loading us with so much stuff at the beginning of the year, why not at the middle or the end, at least at the end of the year, we'd be more prepared because with all the studying and heavy loads, i'm pretty sure we'd be way more able to remember things.**

**Enough about my school rants, Are you guys ready for the next chapter, hopefully you'll like it because I had some trouble writing it, if anybody is able to, I'd be hoping somebody could become a beta for both of my stories, Carrie and Artemis Potter and The Runaway Children, which I am currently in the middle of Editing, so far I've finished the first chapter and am thinking of Editing the first 5 chapters before I post them.**

**Anyway, Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V

I was so happy and sad at the same time. My cousin, Artemis, she'd just stuck up for me in front of the entire school and she'd done it to like the most popular girl in the school, Chris Hargensen. It was sad because she's the only person besides Ms. Desjardin, who'd stuck up for me.

As we walked away, I felt as though we'd created a deep connection with each other but I ignored it, the feeling I mean.

Anyway, I led 'Arte' as she wanted me to call her, to Math Class and we'd sat down in the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to get here along with the rest of class, since we'd left just before they dismissed students from the Assembly.

I was kind of excited because after school, Arte wanted me to show her around the town because the 2 days she'd spent her earlier were spent in my house, gettin to know me and arguing with my mother.

While I knew the way she raised me wasn't normal, Arte had convinced me of how wrong and abusive my mother was and how it was gonna destructive to me, because I didn't have any people skills whatsoever.

Arte told me her plan and it extremely simple. Once her house, which was getting built and furnished for her in Chamberlaine Hills, where all the rich people of the city lived.

She also told me that once we were settled into the house, she was gonna take me shopping, which is something I've never really done. The only type of shopping I have experience with is looking for fabrics to make clothes or shoes with.

Anyway, once the entire class and the teacher, Mrs. Mcdonald had gotten there, we began the class where we had ended off yesterday. It was a good lesson actually. We had sat there and taken notes, nobody had decided to throw spit balls or paper balls with death threats written in them at me as they usually do, most likely fearing what Arte would do to them.

Surprisingly, the rest of the school day was great. Nobody gave us any trouble and the only thing annoying was all the staring but I was used to it and by the looks of things, so was Arte.

It was actually after school was over, when the problems started. Arte and I were walking outside of the school and saw my mother, standing there, waiting for us.

Arte glared at her and I had a feeling that my mother was finally starting to piss her off, while earlier, it was just annoyance. Arte stormed over to her, while I stood back on the front steps of the school, not really wanting to get caught in between one of their little arguments.

Thankfully, the parking lot was silent, so I could still hear what they were saying.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" Arte asked, angrily.

"I'm here to pick up you and my child." She answered stiffly.

Arte glared harder at her and mother began to twitch a little, but it was barely noticeable, you'd only see it if you were looking real close at her.

"Well, we don't need you, I told you earlier before I left this morning that I was take my car and drive Carrie to town so she could show me around. So, goodbye, you can go back to that little dry cleaner's you work at, being a crazy little quack as usual, but my cousin and I are gonna go look around town." Arte told her, confidently.

I smiled a little bit, Arte had enough confidence to last a lifetime, but from the few stories she'd told me about her childhood and about our aunt in England, Petunia Dursley, and I get the feeling that her childhood was creepily similar to mines, without the prayer closet.

Mother was angry, she was more than angry, anybody could see that, I think the entire school was hoping for a fight when they saw the two, standing there, arguing once again, but even in the short amount of time I'd known Arte, I knew she'd never hit mother, she thinks it'd hurt or scare me If she hit my mother.

They spent the next few minutes muttering angrily to each other, not letting the other back down when I saw it.

Arte, her eyes turned a frightening shade of black, for just a second, I definitely would've missed it if I had blinked at that second, but thankfully I didn't. Mother flinched back and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Y-y-y-yo-ou Demon Child, Satan has your soul!" She screamed and jumped into the car and drove away.

Arte took a deep breath and put a smile on her face before coming back over to me and leading me to her car, which is the most amazing thing ever.

She led me over to a Dark Purple Audi R8 **(I'm not really into cars, so sorry if I didn't spell it right, I just don't know any other car and this was the only the only one I remembered the of from a story I'd read before.)**

It looked really nice and suited my cousin a lot. Once we were both strapped into our seats, I gave directions to her as drove straight to the town where all the shops were to start her tour of Chamberlain.

* * *

**R & R!**

**Give me all sorts of critisims, tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, I want to make this story for me but for you too.**

**Sorry for not updating, Internet has been off for a while, So i've decided to take this time to edit The Runaway Children.**

**I am still looking for a beta, so that's open if anybody wants it to.**


End file.
